Treasure Ever After
by kjkonst
Summary: The Goonies just ended their first adventure and quickly began a second. After they discovered One Eyed Willies treasure, they were trapped on the his ship. They drifted far into sea and could not find their way home. After a few hours they drifted to an Island that brought them to a new discoveries. Sloth's long lost family. Sloth's helped the Goonies return home.


Treasure Ever After

As the ship shook each and every Goony took cover hoping to make it out alive. The Goony boys were screaming and Mikey was trying to figure out how to save his friends. Mikey climbed out from under the ship, has he stuck his head through the door he realized what the problem was and knew how to fix it. Heavy boulders were falling from the top of the cave. Mikey knew this had to be the last booby trap that One Eyed Willy set so no one would steal his treasure. This was definitely the deadliest booby trap that One Eyed Willy set and Mikey did not know if they could make it out alive. Nervously, Mickey climbed out of the bottom of the ship and ran to the helm of the ship. Mikey started spinning the helm in every direction until the ship started to move. Everyone under the ship was to afraid to notice that the ship was moving. Mikey put on a brave face and started steering the ship to the light at the end of the cave.

As the rest of them made their way from under the ship they were relieved to be out of the collapsing cave behind them. The boys were screaming and hollering with joy because they knew they made it out alive. Looking at the bright blue sky, with the wind in his hair Mikey was at peace and excited for the adventure that laid a head. He knew that with the treasure that the Goonies had found, he would be able to save his home and still have treasure left over. Not thinking Mikey left the helm and joined his friends to celebrate the treasure and the success of their mission. Every boy was explaining to one another what they were going to do with their portion of the treasure. Mikey was of course going to save his house for his family.

"I am going to put my money towards opening my own gym" said, Brand Mikey's brother."

"Well I am going to save my portion and put it towards my college career, so my parents do not have to worry," said Mouth.

"You guys do not know anything I am putting my fortune towards my inventions, that one day I will be famous for, said Data.

"My dream is to open a candy shop, so I can eat all the candy I want whenever I want," said Chunk.

"Lame I am spending my treasure on a whole new wardrobe and make up," said Steph.

"You guys are all so selfish, I am putting my money towards the town and making it a better place for everyone," said Andy

"Guys does any of that really matter, there is enough treasure for all of your dreams and more," said Mikey.

The Goonies had lost track of time and been so busy talking about the treasure they forgot about the two major problems that they had to solve. The runaway criminals were still on board trying to figure out the best way to overtake the ship and steal the treasure for themselves. They were selfish and needed a way to throw the children overboard so they were no longer stopping them from taking all the treasure. The only weapons that were on board were swords that One Eyed Willy and his crew used. There were four of them and seven of them. The criminals were out numbered, but they thought had Sloth on their side and they were all grown adults. They did not think anything would go wrong. Walking out from under the ship confident and was ready to take charge. The criminals mistreated Sloth and expected him to follow every command that he was told, but this was no longer the case. Sloth was no longer on their side and as soon as they started to attack he turned on them and protected the Goonies. Sloth reached his long strong arms around the criminals and picked them up and throw them on the life boat. Without even thinking Mouth ran over and cut the rope to the lifeboat. Finally, the criminals were gone and were no longer a threat to the Goonies. In celebration the boy danced around Sloth and praised him for everything he had helped him with. Having dealt with one problem the boys still had to overcome the second one. Mikey stopped steering the ship a long time ago and had not been paying attention to where they had been drifting. Little did the boys know that the ocean waters that they had been drifting in were known for having strong currents. Before any of the Goonies noticed they were drifting in the middle of the ocean, no land was in sight.

Finally, the Goonies started to notice what was going on around them and it was not an appealing sight. The only thing that they could see was water. The the majority of them was in a panic and immediately talking frantically on how they were going to die. Mikey was not going to let this happen, so he took charge and started to tell the Goonies what to do.

"Data and Mouth find a compass to help us get home, Chunk look for binoculars to help us find land, and Sloth and Brand put up sails, so we will get home faster," Mikey commanded.

Steph and Andy were helping out in any way they could.

Data ran over to Mikey and told him, "Mikey we are headed South right now and we need to turn this ship around to go North to get home.

So without question Mikey turn the helm of the ship around so they could find their way home. They were finally headed in the right direction and was certain that they would make it home safely with the treasure to save his home. Ten minutes later, when the sky became darker heavy rain drops started falling. The girls did not want to get their hair wet so they made their way under the ship. Chunk was getting hungry so he went under the ship to search for food. Mikey told the rest of the boys to get some sleep for the long journey ahead of them. Mikey felt responsible for the ship getting lost at sea, so he took the responsibility of steering the ship first. He was sure that nothing could go wrong.

After many hours the rain had stopped and Mikey was beyond tired. Every minute his eyes closed a little more, until he was sound asleep leaning against the helm. The Goonies woke to the ship making a loud thump. Mikey's eyes opened to see a view like no other. They had hit land, but not their home. The rest of the Goonies walked out from under the ship still sleepy from the long journey they had just been on. None of them had any idea where they were or how they were going to get home. Unsure of what to do the Goonies slowly made their way off of the ship and onto the warm tan sand. Once off the ship Brand walked around the ship to make sure no harm had come to it. They discovered that the boat had hit a large rock and created a whole in the ship. There was no way that they were getting home anytime soon. Mikey knew this and wanted to distract the rest of the Goonies so they would not freak out.

Distracting the rest of the Goonies from the hole in the ship Mikey said, "Hey everyone how about we all go explore and look for food."

"Yes thank goodness I am starving, I need food," said Chunk.

They were all hungry, so they agreed without question. When they went to explore none of them knew what to expect and were very carful the entire time. As they walked further and further into the unknown they became frightened. They could hardly see two feet in front of them.

Before anyone could say anything Chunk screamed and fell into giant hole that lead to a mysterious place. Everyone way terrified and had no idea what to do or how to rescue him.

"Hey Chunk where are you? Are you hurt? How far did you fall?" Yelled Mikey

Chunk replied dazed and confused, "Yeah I am fine, I just got a few cuts and I am hungry!"

Without a second thought Mikey and the rest of the Goonies started to brain storm how they were going to get him out of there. Chunk was normally scared of everything, but when he was down there in the cave he felt himself being drawn to explore the cave. Before anyone could tell him or stop him, he started walking deeper into the cave. Sloth was not about to lose his best friend, so he jumped straight into the hole to save Chunk. The rest of the Goonies did not know what do to do so they all just jumped in after both of them. They ran after Chunk because he would not stop walking. There was a noise at the end of the cave, Mikey thought it sounded like chanting. After they had been walking for almost a half mile they got to the end of the cave and were mind blown with what the discovered.

As the Goonies stood there in shock, they could not believe what was staring right back at them. The Goony that was most confused was Sloth. He was staring at people with similar physical and mental traits as himself. He had no words to describe what was going through his mind. There were about five Sloth looking people staring at them with disgusts and anger. They were sitting at a rock table eating something that looked like food. The Goonies had invaded there home and disturbed the peace. The Sloth look a likes were not happy. After about three minutes of silences and staring Mikey started to introduce and tried to explain their situation. The Sloth look a likes were not interested in their stories. They stood up and started walking towards the Goonies, before they could reach them Sloth stepped in their path. Sloth started talking to his look a like in a language that they could understand.

Sloth said, "tees ao fren. Jao no frem hee. Sheip brac don. Fren ao I trached hee. Wa maen no harp."

The Sloth look a likes responded and their angry faces slowly turned into more understanding faces. They introduce themselves to the Goonies.

The Sloth look a likes told the Goonies, "name s Bengos."

Sloth could communicate with them and they could communicate with him. They had a long conversation. After the conversation Sloth was silent and caught off guard.

"What is wrong Sloth?" Asked Chunk.

He responded slowly and to the best of his ability. Chunk was amazed to have hear what Sloth had just told him.

"These people, they are his family," Chunk said the rest of the Goonies.

"What how is that possible," Mikey said confused.

"Apparently Sloth was taken from them at a very young age," said Chunk

"Who took him?" Said Mikey

Chunk replied, "The criminals."

Sloth felt safe and at home with these people, which he had not felt like in a very long time. They were his family and he loved them instantly. Trying to avoid everything that just happened Sloth changed the subject. He knew that the Goonies must be hungry from the long journey and he asked the Bengos for some food. The Bengos were quick to feed their guest and make them comfortable. After the Goonies were fed, Mikey had Sloth translate to the Bengos that their ship was destroyed and they had no way of getting home. Also, that they had no idea how to get home. The Bengos explained to Sloth that their journey back home would be long and vigorous, but they had the material for their ship to get them home safely. The Goonies needed to get home as quickly as possible if Mikey and Brand were going to save their house. The Bengos got the resources the the Goonies would need for their long journey back home. It took several hours for them to fix and pack the ship. During that time Sloth got to know and learn more things from the Bengos. Every minute that he spent with them he knew that there was no other place in the world that he rather be. When the time came Sloth needed to break the news to the rest of the Goonies.

Sloth sadly said, "I ad tu sai, I ust stae. Tis whre I blong."

Chunk confused said, "But Sloth you are my family you can not stay here, you need to come home with me."

Sloth explained him self to Chunk and Chunk was not happy with his decision, but he sadly agreed to it. Every Goony made their way back on to the ship that lead them here in the first place. Saying goodbye to their new friends and Sloth, they prepared the ship to leave. The Goonies sailed into the sunset to make their way home, with one more adventure to tell. This was the first of many stories and the last of their crazy adventures.


End file.
